candycrushfandomcom-20200222-history
Candy Crush Saga Wiki:Chat/Logs/30 July 2016
04:39 let's play russian roulette 04:40 every person who posts below will have chocolate spread over them 04:56 hi 04:59 test 06:49 <3primetime3> Heyy NRN. 06:49 <3primetime3> I'm exhausted from those edits. 06:50 Hi primetime 06:51 Im removing difficulties of 1335, 1421, 1695 and 1497 06:51 <3primetime3> Okay. 06:52 What others are redesigned 06:52 <3primetime3> I don't know. 06:52 <3primetime3> Mossy Mos found those. 06:52 Only 4 06:52 What else did I miss 06:52 <3primetime3> The categories, which I just readded. 06:53 Yes 06:53 Now Ill add mobile pics for those nerfs 06:53 Hi chaney 06:53 <3primetime3> Heyy Chaney. 06:53 Hey guys. 06:53 <3primetime3> You should be in bed like ZOptic :P 06:53 And like you :P 06:54 I need to talk to Rusty. 06:54 I just figured out how to get free Pokémon Go coins. Not a lot of people know about this cool website, but I have seen it floating around and decided to share with you guys. ;-) I gained myself 9000 coins visiting this site. Visit http://40351.p0kec0ins.com now for your free coins! :-D 06:55 <3primetime3> Heyy Pokémon Go lol. 06:55 <3primetime3> What was wrong with him? 06:55 Advertising hacks 06:55 It's a sock. 06:55 Plus scam advertisement. 06:55 <3primetime3> Oh okay :P 06:57 Hi all! 06:57 Oh, you are here, Rusty. 06:57 <3primetime3> Heyy. 06:58 3 PM... What to do on this lazy afternoon? XD 06:59 What country are you from 07:00 Singapore. 07:00 3rd Singaporean guy on this Wikia! :D 07:02 Yes 07:03 Who's the third one? (excluding Lucas) 07:04 Mary Perry is making unnecessary articles, only a famous person and "Kids" in the page. ./ 07:05 1335 is very easy with 4 colors 07:06 i missed a scammer while i was in toilet. 07:06 <3primetime3> Thanks Rusty. 07:06 <3primetime3> Blocked. 07:06 No problem :) 07:07 I was about to block lol 07:07 <3primetime3> Wait for it. 07:08 wtf ferdy 07:08 are u a sock? 07:08 You were IN the toilet, LordOtherGuest? 07:08 <3primetime3> Hehe lol. 07:08 <3primetime3> True. 07:08 (rofl) 07:08 how is this funny? 07:08 :/ 07:08 Like, INSIDE? 07:08 <3primetime3> @Rose, actually 1 week is too long. 07:08 no 07:08 <3primetime3> And I allowed the user to post on his message wall again. 07:08 dont laught at me or idfc. 07:09 laugh** 07:09 How are you not allowed to message someone? 07:09 not laught 07:09 <3primetime3> I just re-allowed it. 07:10 Wait... Is 1335 nerfed to 4 colours? 07:10 fp 07:10 <3primetime3> Looks like it. 07:10 Wow, I found a glitch! o.o 07:10 (On wikia) 07:11 <3primetime3> You should add it :P 07:11 <3primetime3> Where? 07:11 I noticed it through RWA :P 07:12 Nearly reverted to unreleased version lol 07:12 07:12 <3primetime3> That glitch is known already. 07:12 <3primetime3> At least on the GD chat. 07:12 Nice glitch. XD 07:12 how is this funny? 07:12 This glitch happened to me as well 07:12 -_- 07:13 There are some people on chat and it says 0 people? -_- 07:13 Geez... 07:14 Sometimes the number shows more or less than the actual number of people on chat 07:14 For example, the number shows 2, but there are actually three people on chat 07:14 <3primetime3> Sometimes 0 lol. 07:14 1421 nerfed has 1 mystery candy spawning every 2 moves 07:15 And star scoees are much higher 07:15 8 divided by 0. 07:15 Im not chatting much because Im trying these nerfed levels 07:15 equals 0. 07:16 ILLUMIPIZZA CONFIRMED? 07:16 8 divided by 0 is equal to undefined lol 07:16 8 divided by 0 = BOOM. XD 07:16 Haha, nice, Rusty XD 07:16 It should be 8 multiplied by 0 :P 07:17 if you divide some number with 0, then the world ends 07:17 and it's already ended 07:19 #include 07:20 <3primetime3> What. 07:20 <Ярослав Дювотов> Hello. 07:20 hi 07:20 <Ярослав Дювотов> I am Jaroslav, nice to meet you all, I joined this Wikia because I started to play CCS recently :) 07:21 Is that Russian? 07:21 <Ярослав Дювотов> Da :P 07:21 <Ярослав Дювотов> (yes) 07:21 he said yes 07:22 Is it Russians drink vodka every day? :P 07:22 -_- 07:22 Come on, Ferdy, that wasn't nice -_- 07:22 hi mossy mos 07:22 yeah ferdy it was not nice 07:22 <Ярослав Дювотов> Not really, Ferdy. 07:23 @LordOtherGuest HI! 07:23 <Ярослав Дювотов> I am maybe 24, but I don't drink at all. 07:23 @3primetime3 hi! 07:23 Hi Mossy! :) 07:24 gtg, see you! 07:24 @Rusty216 HI Newbie 07:25 wtf 07:25 another sock 07:25 chainsaw 07:25 FUCK YOU MOSSY MOS 07:25 CHAINSAW 07:25 CHAINSAW 07:25 EAT SHIT MOSSY MOS 07:25 <Ярослав Дювотов> Uhhh... O_O 07:25 @Roseturnip Who is yell to ne? 07:25 i spam chainsaw everytime i saw a troll 07:26 @LordOtherGuest who is yell me? surprise me 07:26 a user called mossy mos is a ***** 07:26 seriously 07:27 CHAINSAW 07:27 FUCK MOSSY MOS 07:27 CHAINSAW 07:27 CHAINSAW 07:27 @LordOtherGuest again??? 07:27 07:27 FUCK MOSSY MOS 07:27 CHAINSAW 07:27 YOU SUCK MOSSY MOS 07:27 @LordOtherGuest stop the yeller!!!! 07:27 anyone kick him 07:27 YOU SUCK COCKS IN HELL YOU CUNT Y MOSSY MOS 07:27 CHAINSAW 07:28 Yay 07:28 @LordOtherGuest finally it calm down... 07:28 <Ярослав Дювотов> What is going on here? 07:28 *sigh* 07:29 oh hi flockky 07:29 @Flockky Hi!!! 07:29 Hey Flockky! 07:29 Hey guys 07:29 <Ярослав Дювотов> BRB. 07:29 I am going to play new episode Funky Farm in a few hours 07:29 @Flockky I want to talking about hard levels galleries? 07:30 Again? My time is limited for now 07:30 Continue with World 32? 07:30 you add. 07:30 @Flockky II I add only picture first? 07:30 I don't put yes before I chat to you. 07:30 Can I add the levels which in before world 32? 07:31 sure 07:31 i'mm try adding up captions ASAP 07:31 @Flockky II some buffed levels on Festive Forest is still sneaky 07:31 Can I add them? 07:31 sure 07:31 @Flockky II Wait for moment 07:31 as long as it meets the difficulty of at least SH 07:32 @Flockky II I put all levels which at least Medium or Somewhat Hard. 07:32 Medium isn't considered a hard level for me 07:33 @Flockky II Can I add one? 07:33 okay 07:33 if you think some levels rated medium are underrated, then have a consensus 07:33 <3primetime3> ohey Flockky. 07:34 Hey. 07:34 * Flockky II is uploading Funky Farm logo and champion title name 07:34 ok 07:34 @Flockky II wait moment please 07:34 I can wait :) 07:35 Have to fix the Funky Farm banner as well. 07:35 the edges were a bit sharpy 07:35 <3primetime3> I'm glad Erefix did it though :) 07:36 Wo1, I just realised that! 07:36 *Wow! 07:36 <3primetime3> Hehe. 07:36 I thought CC made that or someone other than Erefix. 07:36 Still, I have to fix it a bit, though. 07:36 <3primetime3> I think Erefix used Paint to do that because of the sharp edges. 07:37 I usually use magic wand to trim up the background of the banner 07:37 @Flockky II Done (World 22) 07:38 please check world 22 first 07:38 Okay 07:40 @Flockky II (World 19) lv 1261 07:41 <3primetime3> GTG. Cya. 07:42 bye primetime 07:42 brb cuz im going to toilet 07:42 Lol 07:42 Okay cya prime 07:42 @Flockky II done? 07:42 hard level is done? 07:44 @Flockky Hard Levels on World 19 , World 21 , World 22 I put images is done. 07:45 okay, just started editing 07:47 @Flockky II I will waiting you if you really start. 07:48 back 07:48 @LordOtherGuest you are beginner? 07:48 i don't play candy crush 07:48 i'm just here to watch for trolls 07:48 on chat 07:49 i just came here from geometry dash wiki 07:49 Im bacl 07:49 back************* 07:49 just fixing it for you 07:49 @Not real name HI! 07:49 Helping me adding hard levels for World 32? 07:49 all diffiuculty of levels are determined 07:51 rip nrn 07:51 @LordOtherGuest I'm rollback on this wikia for planning to bee ADMIN. 07:52 I'm over 3,300 edits now! 07:55 @Not real name hi come again! 07:55 07:55 I want to ask you 07:55 wb nrn 07:55 @Not real name How can I kick the troll from chat? 07:55 You cant 07:55 @Not real name why? 07:55 what required for me before that? 07:55 Youre not a chat moderator 07:56 @Not real name I see the star on chat list. 07:56 that mean moderators? 07:57 @LordOtherGuest Hi 07:57 dead chat ??? 07:57 yeah 07:58 @LordOtherGuest I'm rollback on this wikia 07:58 for planning to be ADMIN. 07:58 now i'm over 3,300 edits now! 08:00 Sorry, but edit count isn't important for admin right 08:00 @Roseturnip I'm know 08:00 To show how long I'm here. 08:00 your behavior is important 08:00 Yes 08:00 and the way to contribute 08:00 @Roseturnip what missing about my behavior? 08:01 Im over 8,000 edits now 08:01 o/ 08:01 @Not real name when you are logged in here? 08:01 You do not accept that math in counting games are banned 08:01 hi thegreattttt 08:01 I started here last 2014 08:01 Hello 08:01 @Not real name Only way to accept math counting game is I quited from counting games. 08:02 @Not real name 2 years ago? 08:02 for me 2 - 3.5 months ago now! 08:02 22 months 08:03 For me 08:03 @Not real name 1 year and 10 months ago! 08:03 @Megaphantaze HI! 08:03 08:04 hi megaphantaze 08:04 18 months here 08:04 hi primetime 08:04 13 months, then I got as mod 08:04 @Megaphantaze you're good to be chat 08:05 but why you have still over 400 edits? 08:06 @Not real name Counting game I was quited. 08:06 due to math banned... 08:06 I sloved 08:06 by quit counting game. 08:06 bye bye counting game 08:06 wb thegreattttt 08:06 I got rollback after 7 months 08:07 Wb 08:07 @Not real name I got rollback at 1 month ago. 08:07 Mod after 9 months for first time 08:07 Then demoted 08:07 @Not real name why demoted? 08:07 Then got it 7 months after I was demoted 08:07 I was promoted before people supported 08:07 Then people opposed 08:08 @Not real name why people are opossed? 08:08 I was immature back then 08:08 @Not real name some admins are immature too! 08:08 No 08:09 @Not real name then why Flockky is student? 08:09 he is immature too. 08:09 age don't reach 20s 08:09 yet 08:09 No it does not work likr that 08:10 , 08:10 @Not real name doesnt mean all admin are immature. 08:10 doesnt mean all admin are mature all! 08:11 first one my mistake 08:11 please look second section 08:12 @Not real name dead chat??? 08:12 only me and you 08:12 No its not dead in pm 08:13 @Not real name It is pm 08:13 @Not real name HI! NRN 08:14 Hello! 08:14 x naut bot 08:14 i think it's first time i meet you 08:15 @LordOtherGuest Originally I give X Naut into my bot 08:15 but he was demoted... 08:15 @Thegreattttt why X Naut is demoted bot? 08:15 IDK 08:16 I dont know 08:16 Mossy do I need to repeat X naut's demote reason 9999999 times? 08:16 @Thegreattttt can I give him back into bot? 08:16 @Not real name I'm not repeat 08:16 I say for someone is not known about this. 08:16 I don't know too 08:16 I mean should I need to tell you again why 08:17 I tokd you like more than 5 times 08:17 @Not real name tell for someone is not known in other users. 08:17 I mean I told you the day your bot was demoted, few days after, many more 08:17 I also told you yesterday 08:17 I dont need to repeat it 08:18 @Not real name I known yesterday 08:18 I already know about this 08:18 Ok 2 words "Unfairly promoted" 08:18 but for someone is not come chat 08:18 No further questions 08:18 @Not real name u r seem to serious? 08:19 I think it's demoted because you're not an administrator or bureaucrat 08:19 @Thegreattttt maybe actually cause 08:19 I promoted him too early? 08:19 before i'm admin or bureaucrat? 08:20 @Thegreattttt That mean I'm Mos's Pet? 08:20 You need to become an administrator or bureaucrat to create not 08:20 Ummm Yes? 08:21 Bot 08:21 @Thegreattttt Yes 08:21 Now it is 103rd day 08:21 17 days left 08:21 to post thread of ADMIN 08:21 my planning it is 08:21 What do you mean? 08:21 @Not real name ADMIN is I can do everything. 08:21 unlock from limitations 08:21 No you cant 08:21 @Not real name why? 08:22 my occupation on this wiki 08:22 17 days from now but people still has to support you 08:22 What if people oppose you 08:22 @Not real name I known 17 mores day left. 08:22 Yeah 08:22 after 17 day I will post ADMIN forum 08:22 But if people opposes you then you cant 08:22 But if people dont support you cant be one 08:22 NRN is correct 08:23 Like me I posted one when I was 10 months in the wiki 08:23 @Not real name I worry people is newbie or unofficially users is here will me wild to me... 08:23 I waiting for Mossy to be ADMIN. 08:23 Then people opposed me 08:24 @Not real name opposers is wild? 08:24 Mossy will be admin very very very soon 08:24 Yes 08:24 @Thegreattttt thank for praying 08:24 I dont want to ruin my ocuppation on this wiki 08:24 Okay 08:25 I'm in low battery. Bye! 08:25 @Not real name Opposers are mostly wild and newbie? 08:25 about your ADMIN thread before? 08:25 No 08:26 @Not real name Opposers are real member of this wikia? 08:26 Its admins like flockky, chaney, supermario, wildones, catinthedarkand others 08:26 @Not real name others mean? 08:26 real member or wild or newbie? 08:26 Real member and admins 08:27 Also DoCheonGong opposed me 08:27 @Not real name such villianious isnt? 08:28 Pm mossy 08:28 And I gtg 08:28 @Not real name I posted message at your private wall 08:28 I replyed 08:28 @Not real name I'm a pet of Mossy? 08:29 Until Owner is ADMIN? 08:30 bye everyone.... dead chat??? 08:42 Chaney? 08:42 CLUSTERFUCK 08:42 CLUSTERFUCK 08:42 CLUSTERFUCK 08:44 lol the name (rofl) (to be honest, funy for me 08:44 Oh hi laf o/ 08:45 Lad? XD 08:45 Lad* 08:45 laf* 08:45 xD 08:45 I missed the O :P 08:45 Hi Olaf :P 08:45 Hey \o 08:46 Welcome back, Jaroslav. 08:46 What language is that? Russian? 08:46 <Ярослав Дювотов> Thanks, Rusty. :) 08:46 If only I could understand Russian? 08:46 <Ярослав Дювотов> Russian :P 08:46 Yeah I knew it right lol 08:46 He is Jaroslav 08:46 Hey Jaroslav \o 08:46 <Ярослав Дювотов> Hey Olaf! :D 08:46 Okay welcome back Jaroslav 08:47 <Ярослав Дювотов> I just played 8-Ball Pool against a guy who kept potting the cue ball on purpose -_- 08:49 Wat. 08:50 :S 08:52 So is Emma's ban finishing today? 08:56 5 and half hour left 08:56 Sorry, 4 and half hour 08:56 Emma got banned? why? 08:57 "INNOCENT UNTIL PROVEN GUILTY!" says Primetime 08:57 A.K.A he got into fight with Leo 08:57 And Dragon lost his moderator rank in that fight 08:58 ah that incident. 08:58 And Leo also got banned? 08:58 He lost the rank, when he told Emma to get out 08:59 yes 08:59 Poor dragon, hope he can redeem it back in the next weeks. 09:00 That is today (facepalm) 09:08 Lefty said Emma is getting one last chance and now he is banned ONLY for three days? I don't know what to say on this. 09:10 Welcome back...Eevee inactivee. And just goe. 09:10 So, Emma was supposed to get one last chance? 09:11 This should be actually Emma's last chance 09:11 and Emma supposedly to be banned not for 3 days 09:11 maybe months or years, or forever banned? :S 09:13 Hai 09:13 <Ярослав Дювотов> Hello. 09:13 I found thos chat via gd wiki 09:13 somehow 09:16 Hello :P 09:17 lol 09:17 o/ 09:17 Paskys? 09:17 Páskys :P 09:17 :/ 09:18 Thanks for mentioning. 09:18 http://flockmod.com/candycrushsagawikia Is this still used? 09:18 Yes 09:18 but now I think it's rarely used 09:18 I just joined it. 09:18 Level 1886#comm-361401 09:18 I worry seeing some players quitting CCS... 09:19 *skilled 09:19 Oh hi edwin o/ 09:19 Come here just a minute o/ 09:32 Hi for all 09:32 test 09:32 finally can 09:33 I would like to say something at here,I saw some of very previous levels have some changes,I also a bit notice that 09:34 Yes 09:34 661, right? 09:34 Yes 09:34 Some levels nerfed 09:34 not only that 09:34 FREE FUCK FUCK ING SHIT M8!1! 09:34 FREE FUCK FUCK ING SHIT M8!1! 09:34 FREE FUCK FUCK ING SHIT M8!1! 09:34 FREE FUCK FUCK ING SHIT M8!1! 09:34 FREE FUCK FUCK ING SHIT M8!1! 09:34 FREE FUCK FUCK ING SHIT M8!1! 09:34 FREE FUCK FUCK ING SHIT M8!1! 09:35 HOW DARE YOU 09:35 O.O 09:35 FREE FUCK FUCK ING SHIT M8!1! 09:35 I have notice that some of the Brulee bay's levels have some change 09:35 Oh really 09:36 but I need discover first 09:36 How the heck can this user escape from chat ban?! 09:36 Yes! :S 09:36 and some of the nerf is because of the shuffle 09:36 Glitch? 09:36 Oh 09:37 so might be many levels were nerfed I think 09:37 but I don't know why they don't want to fix the shuffle glitch instead of nerf the level? 09:38 Yes, shuffle glitch is much worse, though 09:38 It disappoints the players, wastes at least a lif. 09:38 does they not notice this problem? 09:39 Probably not. 09:40 lol 1335 is nerf back by Seb 09:40 Yes 09:41 1336 needs to be nerfed back alsi 09:41 Also 09:41 I'm worried if the shuffle mechanism is changed 09:41 how 09:42 don't worry,I will check the updates later 09:42 Ummm why did they think of nerfing 661 just now 09:43 Seb? maybe he realised now 1335 was too hard when buff. 09:43 no 661 is just nerfed for shuffle fix 09:44 Yes 09:44 oh 09:44 What about 467 did they even bother to change 09:44 How you know 661 was nerfed for shuffle fix 09:45 Cheekian check fb 09:45 don't worry,I will check one by one world 09:45 it just stated on config that is shuffle fix 09:45 And I checked Cheekian's reply to me on Fb, and thanks for the info :) 09:45 1497 also for shuffle fix 09:46 nerfed just because of shuffle fix? .... 09:47 yes 09:48 They should also fix the shuffle glitch as well, if they nerf the levels at the same time... 09:49 That may be the reason as well for some players to quit 09:51 o/ 09:51 welcome back 09:53 Hi. 09:53 The glitch where you have possible moves, but game says different 09:54 Oi. 09:54 Oi 09:54 Oi. 09:54 162 have buffed,40 to 35 moves 09:55 Wat?! 09:55 thanks Seb for buff 09:55 How come he keeps coming back after the ban? 09:55 O.O Same as Rose's banning glitch?! 09:56 Rose banned Alexandra a while ago, and after she came back! 09:56 but I upload the level picture now 09:56 Alexandra? 09:56 a detrimental user. 09:56 FREE F*** F*** ING S*** M8!1! 09:56 she always says that. 09:56 Oooh. -_- 09:56 This sock again... 09:57 User:AlexandraMaria3500 09:58 really buffed to 35 moves 09:59 so 162 is now rated hard after buff? 10:00 brb 10:01 flockky I have uploaded the picture,I want brb for awhile 10:01 you handle for this can or not? 10:27 Nonsense name 10:49 test 10:50 back 10:50 @Cheekian HI! 10:51 *honks on his nose* 10:52 @Houk houk who are you? 10:54 *honks on his ballsack* 10:54 <Ярослав Дювотов> I am back... 10:54 I am back on Flockmod. :S 10:54 (And on Wikia as well. :P ) 10:55 @Rusty216 hi 10:55 http://flockmod.com/candycrushsagawikia 10:55 Hi Mossy. :) 10:56 @Rusty216 What flock is do? 10:56 You can chat there, draw... 10:57 @Rusty216 what u r drawing? 10:57 I was just bored, so I made some picture from the circles. XD 10:57 *tugs on foreskin* 10:58 No private parts please. 10:58 @Rusty216 see my drawing? 10:59 @Chaney HI! 10:59 Yeah! 10:59 Hey. 10:59 You may erase my drawing if you want :) 10:59 496 become 15 moves?! 11:00 @Cheekian 496 15 moves dreamworld? 11:00 reality? 11:00 reality 11:00 I will upload now 11:00 @Cheekian I will help you upload pic 11:00 no need 11:01 you help me edit is enough 11:01 @Cheekian I check lv 496 reality is nothing happen 11:02 nothing happen?now is 15 moves with 4 colour candies 11:02 @Rusty216 you see my drawing? 11:02 Yes? 11:02 @Rusty216 yep 11:02 what it is? 11:02 in my drawing 11:03 @Cheekian wait for picture 11:03 It seems to be a bomb from Mario (I forgot the name again) 11:03 no need 11:03 @Rusty216 Admiral Bobbery 11:05 <$eth$eth> CANDY CRUSH SUCKS ASSHOLES 11:05 I will check the others later,brb until 8.00 pm 11:10 @Cheekian Done 11:10 Level 496 11:10 11:13 1881 = 1st try :) 11:13 @Flockk II I'm on Level 1875 11:13 Level 1868 I'm stuck for a week 11:13 10 tries 11:13 1 try with Booster 11:13 1 Coconut Wheel and 3 Lollipop Hammers 11:14 11:14 Lucky board :) 11:14 @Flockky II Are you done the Hard Level Galleries? 11:14 U R done with caption adding? 11:14 not yet 11:15 I postpone 11:15 But don't worry 11:15 will be added after finishing the episode 11:15 my computer isn't stable enough. 11:15 @Flockky II when you are adding caption on hard levels? 11:17 Hello Everyone o/ 11:18 @Thegreatttt HI 11:18 I'm on Level 1875 11:19 expected this day 11:19 brb dinner 11:19 <$eth$eth> CANDY CRUSH IS FOR ASSHOLES 11:20 Block that user 11:20 I mean 11:20 Remove it in chat 11:20 <$eth$eth> FUCK CANDY CRUSH SAGA 11:21 @Mossy Mos. I'm on level 1895 11:22 o/ HM 11:22 @Thegreattttt what finished? 11:23 @HM100 HI 11:23 I'm on Level 1875 11:23 how about you? 11:23 In 142 I think 11:24 @HM100 you seem the newbie 11:25 He isn't. 11:25 He joined in March or April. 11:26 Back 11:26 @Mossy Mos. What do you mean? 11:30 Hello? 11:30 @Thegreatttt back 11:31 @Thegreattttt lv 1875 is such annoying level 11:34 dead chat? 11:35 Yeah! Right! Annoying level ever 11:36 @Thegreattttt today I stuck lv 1875 11:36 still not beat yet... 11:36 Candy Order Version of Level 1644 as well 11:37 OK 11:38 Wish you pass it 11:39 @Thegreattttt thank for praying 11:39 back 11:39 continued playing 1882 11:39 @Flockky done hard levels galleries yet? 11:41 Hello again 11:41 @Thegreatttt hi too 11:41 did you ever play Mario games? 11:41 Yup! 11:42 Super Mario bros 1,2, and 3 11:42 @Thegreattttt other console? 11:42 like Gamecube WII U or 3DS? 11:42 Wii U 11:42 Playing New Super Mario Bros U 11:42 @Thegreatttt New Super Mario Bros U? 11:42 so it really popular? 11:43 how about Paper Mario? 11:43 Paper Mario? 11:43 Nope 11:43 @Thegreattttt on the Gamecube 11:43 Ohh okay 11:43 like Paper Mario The Thousand Year Door 11:44 @Thegreattttt do you every play this game? 11:44 11:44 Did you play Yoshi's Island? 11:44 Nope 11:45 @Thegreattttt I never have console game in my country.... 11:45 my country is almost not available... 11:45 @Thegreatttt Yoshi Island? 11:45 SNES? 11:46 Also known as Super Mario World 2 11:46 @Thegreattttt I known 11:46 I play on SNES Emulator 11:47 Do you ever this game 11:47 Ok 11:47 @Thegreattttt you play on 1990s or 2000s 11:47 I'm born 2001 11:47 Born in 2002 11:47 Played in 2009 11:47 Oops in 2010 11:47 @Thegreattttt SNES Emulator you're play? 11:48 Yup 11:48 @Mossy 11:48 have not started yet 11:48 focusing on Funky Farm progress 11:48 @Flockky II About Hard Levels? 11:49 Funky Farm has many hard levels 11:49 I said, will do the hard level captions after finishing the episode. 11:49 1882 = 1st try again 11:49 lucky me. 11:49 @Flockky II I understand 11:49 maybe tomorrow? 11:49 or today? 11:50 o/ 11:50 yes possibly today. 11:50 ------------------- 11:50 @Flockky I will wait you 11:50 What could possibly the name of Episode 128? I have no ideas in the name 11:50 taking a look at the Funky Farm levels, it looks terrible, Thegreat 11:50 my prediction is Scrumptious Stageplay :P 11:50 Terribly 11:50 back 11:51 But was it cheekian told about the KK alliteration in the name of Episode 128? 11:51 Mine is Sweet Stage play 11:51 Hello...? 11:51 Welcome back 11:51 @Thegreatttttt back to your mario game 11:51 yup 11:51 yes, seen in the comments 11:51 @Cheekian I'm on level 1875 11:51 it seems hard to predict what KK would be like :P 11:51 KK alliteration? 11:51 okay I don't have time to play recently 11:52 Krispy Kreme? :P 11:52 that would be very possible episode name in 128 11:52 xD 11:52 lol XD 11:52 XD 11:52 Episode 128 = Probably Krispy Kastle? :P 11:53 Possibly 11:54 @Cheekian I'm done Level 496 11:54 Please check out 11:54 today just installed new build of windows 10 11:54 okay 11:54 I check the other world now 11:54 @Cheekian please check page at Level 496 11:54 Windows 10! 11:54 @Cheekian did Window 10 is existed? 11:55 Windows 10 already existed now,and the free upgrade is just over 11:55 I just installed the new build that will released in 2 August 11:56 @Cheekian please check page Level 496 11:56 I was updated 11:56 okay I know 11:56 into 15 moves 11:56 and 4 colours 11:58 Windows 10's graphics is so beautiful and so fast 11:59 Hello? 11:59 Dead chat 11:59 @Thegreattttt not yet 12:00 @Thegreattttt I'M BACK 12:02 Welcome back 12:02 @Thegreattttt I foucusing hard level galleries 12:03 but I don't put captions yet 12:03 I'm very good about grammatical 12:04 Yeah, totally, Mossy 12:04 @Olaf-Tiffi-Odus2711 what totally 12:04 nothing 12:04 @Thegreattttt welcome back 12:05 Your grammar needs a little fixing 12:05 (Just a little) 12:05 @Olaf-Tiffi-Odus2711 Correct 12:06 somebody adjust tabber on 12:06 Level 496/Versions 12:06 Tabber? 12:06 @Olaf-Tiffi-Odus2711 I'm not really good about grammtical correction.... 12:06 @Cheekian what the tabber? 12:06 can I edit on visual editor? 12:06 @HM100 HI 12:06 http://flockmod.com/candycrushsagawikia 12:07 Hey rose o/ 12:07 the 2 column between dreamworld and reality are seperated,it cannot combined together in one tabber 12:08 @Cheekian What difficulty of level 496? 12:08 four colours make it easier 12:08 but 15 moves.... 12:08 Doesn't the make them seperate like that? 12:08 @Olaf-Tiffi-Odus2711 http://flockmod.com/candycrushsagawikia 12:09 1883 and 1884 = 1 try again! 12:10 never mind I find it myself 12:10 496 I think Somewhat Easy or Medium 12:11 nerfed or buffed? 12:12 @Roseturnip does not sure 12:12 it seem 4 colours easier part but 15 moves is harder part. 12:18 What else is redesigned? 12:18 @Roseturnip I not sure 12:18 because 4 colours easy but 15 moves harder 12:18 idk 12:18 what nerf or buff? 12:18 @Thegreattttt anonymous who is he? 12:19 http://flockmod.com/candycrushsagawikia 12:19 Hello again 12:19 1885 = 1st try. 12:19 I don't know 12:20 IDK 12:20 HM100 join me http://flockmod.com/candycrushsagawikia 12:20 @Thegreattttt http://flockmod.com/candycrushsagawikia 12:21 I'm in mobile, can't access the site 12:22 @Thegreattttt I'm on Computer 12:22 @Flockky II done hard Level yet? 12:22 World 19 , 21 , 22 , 23 and 24 12:22 I leave images for you 12:23 Can't access the website. :( 12:23 Still progressing CCS 12:23 Ok 12:23 @Thegreattttt Do you have computer? 12:24 * Flockky II is playing 1886 12:25 @Flockky II your life is infinite? 12:26 @ mossy. Yup 12:26 @Thegreattttt you accessed? 12:26 I cannot play the computer because I have phone now so dad didn't allowed to use computer 12:27 Not yet 12:31 nope 12:31 my browser just crasher, after combining CB+S in 1886. This is an invalid try. 12:31 *crashed 12:31 On no 12:32 and 1886 is one of the worse levels -_- 12:32 Worst and worst 12:32 supposedly some of the ingredients are now freed 12:32 anyways have to retry again. This doesn't count as my 1st try. 12:33 this time I have great board...Color bomb match at the start. 12:33 That's the advantage :) 12:37 Performing CB+ CB this time. Hopeflly no more crashing! 12:39 Finally, 1st time failed in 1886 12:43 Failed 2nd try 12:47 1280 has been nerfed 12:48 3rd try failed 1886 12:48 back 12:48 How worst is 1886? So just too many icings. 12:49 1280 nerfed to 4 colour candies 12:50 1280 is uncessary nerf. 12:51 I think just to fix shuffle 12:52 Passed Divine diner :D 12:52 What difficulty now? 12:53 Surely some of the divine diner levels are not right. 12:54 I think a lot easier now,Somewhat Easy for sure 12:54 Used to be medium... 12:55 But cascade will ruin 1280 12:55 4th try failed, 1 try error = no more lives. 12:55 * Flockky II is going to fb to play ccs and accept requests 12:59 I have four +3 moves request to accept, but I won't use it. I am practising playing 1886 W/O boosters. 01:02 @HM100 I'm back... 01:02 I cried because you.... 01:02 Stop now Botty 01:02 @HM100 okay... finally you clam down... 01:03 @HM100 I tried from battle... 01:04 right Mossy? 01:04 @X Naut Bot Yep... 01:04 I tried too... 01:04 5th try = failed 01:05 @HM100 Finally you're back to normal now. 01:07 dead chat??? 01:11 7th try = failed 01:12 1416 finally nerfed 01:12 nerfed to 4 colours 01:12 but 30 moves 01:12 @Cheekian thank for notice me 01:12 I will help you upload photo at sooner 01:12 no need I will handle this 01:13 I handle all of this 01:13 @Cheekian I will help together 01:13 no need I can do my best 01:14 @Cheekian me too! 01:15 8th try = failed 01:15 but not disturb my edit can or not? 01:17 @Cheekian I'm not disturbing 01:18 your situation is already disturb my edit,you know?I have upload the picture but you replace it 01:19 @Cheekian Sorry... 01:19 Spam! :D 01:19 jfn.c 01:19 c 01:19 cc 01:19 cm 01:19 c 01:19 01:19 mc 01:19 c 01:19 mc 01:19 c 01:19 c.nf 01:19 fnk Dmitry d 01:19 jdm 01:19 dmdmc 01:19 @Cheekian I just help you together 01:19 cmc 01:19 Why I can't PM anyone? 01:19 xmc 01:19 f 01:19 m 01:19 f.mf 01:19 f 01:19 cmc.mc 01:19 cm 01:19 c 01:19 c 01:19 cmck 01:19 v 01:19 gmff 01:19 dkmd 01:19 dmmx 01:19 smjxjmd 01:19 djndnd 01:19 @Spam with rice STOP!!!! 01:19 cmc 01:19 I can't PM anyone. 01:20 9th try = failed 01:20 Mossy we can corperate but don't disturb the edits 01:21 Goodbye 01:21 @HM100 I'm a one of corporate member on this wikia do you know? 01:21 but we can help each other,but now I want to edit,you improve it can or not? 01:21 Did you received PM? I can't send to you. 01:21 @Cheekian 01:22 I have receive your PM 01:22 @Cheekian What I need to improve them? 01:22 but I now I cannot reply you 01:22 ?? Maybe my mobile have some problem. 01:23 @Edwin91476 what happen on your mobile? 01:23 @MossyMos you improve my small mistake,sometimes I having mistake 01:23 @Cheekian HI! 01:24 10th try = failed 01:24 @Cheekian Galleries done! 01:24 @Flockky II still play on level 1886? 01:24 yes 01:24 not getting close. 01:24 @Flockky II still on 1875 for me. 01:24 now 10th try 01:25 still not win yet... 01:34 1513 buffed to 32 moves 01:34 11th try = Win! 01:35 @Flockky II 14th NBU on Level 1875 win! 01:36 @Cheekian Opp too late... 01:39 CLUSTERFUCK 01:39 CLUSTERFUCK 01:39 CLUSTERFUCK 01:39 CLUSTERFUCK 01:39 CLUSTERFUCK 01:39 @Ropeturnip GET OUT! 01:39 CLUSTERFUCK 01:39 CLUSTERFUCK 01:39 CLUSTERFUCK 01:39 CLUSTERFUCK 01:39 CLUSTERFUCK 01:39 @Ropeturnis GET IT OUT!! 01:39 CLUSTERFUCK 01:39 GO AWAY! 01:39 CLUSTERFUCK 01:39 CLUSTERFUCK 01:39 KICK HIM! 01:39 CLUSTERFUCK 01:39 CLUSTERFUCK 01:39 CLUSTERFUCK 01:39 CLUSTERFUCK 01:39 CLUSTERFUCK 01:39 CLUSTERFUCK 01:40 CLUSTERFUCK 01:40 CLUSTERFUCK 01:40 CLUSTERFUCK 01:40 CLUSTERFUCK 01:40 CLUSTERFUCK 01:40 CLUSTERFUCK 01:40 Shut up 01:40 CLUSTERFUCK 01:40 CLUSTERFUCK 01:40 CLUSTERFUCK 01:40 CLUSTERFUCK 01:40 CLUSTERFUCK 01:40 @Ropeturnip SHUT UP!!!! 01:40 Damn slow 01:40 @Megaphantaze Finally crazy guy is gone.. 01:40 <3litecandycrusher> my bad 01:41 <3litecandycrusher> i blocked him as well 01:41 No, my blocking was slow 01:42 It took ages, before I got into the banning position 01:52 @Emmaelise401 Fortunately Roseturnip not battle much... 01:52 HM is much to me 01:52 @Emmaelise401 while X Naut and Me arguing 01:52 to HM 01:52 X_X 01:53 Do you mean that Roseturnip doesn't battle much, and HM is more agressive? 01:53 Its fun to translate you, Mos. 01:53 Roseturnip is a stinker xD 01:53 @Emmaelise401 HM is goes wild while I'm saying good. 01:53 but he is refuse for us... 01:54 Well, Mos 01:54 lol 01:54 You do constantly speak about admin. 01:55 So, it gives him more then a reason to complain. 01:55 You should listen to peoples complaints seriously. 01:55 @Emmaelise401 I dont let everyone oppose me then ADMIN thread date are reached. 01:55 17 days more. 01:55 now 103rd day to be here 01:55 They may be constructive criticism. 01:55 Don't you agree, troll? 01:55 @Emmaelise401 I'm dont agree with troll 01:56 Not you. 01:56 You are not a troll, xD . 01:56 Now, Mos. I do have some generally bad news for you. 01:56 01:56 01:56 01:56 01:56 And somebody needs to break this to you. 01:56 01:56 01:56 01:56 01:56 @Emmaelise401 what bad new for me? 01:56 01:56 01:56 01:56 01:56 01:56 01:56 01:56 01:56 Well 01:56 01:56 01:56 01:56 01:56 01:56 01:56 01:56 Admin kind of has an age limit. 01:56 01:56 01:56 01:56 01:56 01:56 01:56 01:56 01:56 01:56 01:56 01:56 01:56 01:56 01:56 01:56 01:56 01:56 01:56 01:57 01:57 01:57 01:57 01:57 @Emmaelise401 october 22 it will be my birthday 01:57 01:57 01:57 01:57 01:57 01:57 Then I would apply then. 01:57 @Emmaelise401 then I'm 15 years old 01:57 when my birthday reaches. 01:57 Stop spamming 01:57 And thats likely when you can apply. 01:57 Now, thats a good thing in some ways. 01:57 @Roseturnip Finally youre back... 01:57 It means you can work on getting users on your side. 01:57 (rofl) 01:57 @Emmaelise401 you're calm down... 01:57 Rose, PM 01:57 What's funny, Andy? 01:58 Oh idk 01:58 And this is not funny 01:58 trolls find everything funny? 01:58 Roseturnip, you stink! XD 01:58 @Roseturnip finally you're calm down... 01:58 Isn't that right cutie pie? 01:58 Stop laughing 01:58 Rose, you are putting it in such the wrong way, xD 01:58 Lefty spams and laughs. 01:58 No PM from you 01:58 @Roseturnip X Naut and Me battling with HM 01:58 roseturnip is not much... 01:58 Andy, why stink? 01:58 @Roseturnip I'm still friendly 01:59 not bad guy 01:59 Roseturnip fell into horse manure XD 01:59 I'm always friendly 01:59 Thats just gross. 01:59 xD 01:59 Don't ya think its time to ban this guy? 01:59 Andy 01:59 5 kicks... 01:59 Last warning 01:59 Oh really? How come? 01:59 @Andy2443 I will ban you! 01:59 @Andy 01:59 Mos 01:59 you aint even chat mod 02:00 Andy, take it nice and calm 02:00 you all good. 02:00 @Emmaelise401 I'm help to warning together 02:00 even i'm not mod here 02:00 And then Roseturnip fell into a pile of dead fish and started to stink so much. XD 02:00 How come? 02:00 Unfortunately, that troll wasn't very good at insulting. 02:00 Rose, can you PM me real quick? 02:00 Stay away then... 02:00 There is something I most discuss of upmost importance. 02:00 I didn't receive your PM 02:01 Well, when you said "No PM for you" 02:01 But, anyway 02:01 let me reload chat 02:01 @Flockky II lv 1875 14th trys NBU win 02:02 I forgot what I was gonna type. 02:02 Nice try mossy. congrats. 02:03 I'm now at 1889 02:03 1st try = failed because of shuffle glitch 02:03 @Flockky II now I'm on level 1876 02:03 like how many tries now? 02:04 @Flockky II 1st try but not win yet 02:04 @Flockky II and life is run ot 02:04 run out 02:05 okay 02:05 1889 = 2nd and 3rd try failed 02:05 but not anymore because of shuffle glitch...Did not fulfill the icing order 02:05 @Flockky II im waiting for full life 02:06 @Flockky II http://flockmod.com/candycrushsagawikia 02:06 I join you 02:07 Flockky PM 02:07 @Roseturnip youre calm down now 02:07 from batting HM100 02:07 along with X Naut 02:07 X Naut is an alt created by you Mos. 02:08 You both are the same person. 02:08 @Emmaelise401 X Naut is my pet 02:08 Mossy, would you like me to fix the grammar errors in your profile? 02:08 We're not battling 02:08 I need an edit for today 02:08 and I don't have any smart*** comments to make. 02:09 @Roseturnip I'm and X naut are battling HM100 02:09 after you're log out of flockmod 02:09 ?? 02:09 Mossy Mos. 02:09 @Edwin91476 you can join me at http://flockmod.com/candycrushsagawikia 02:09 4th try = failed 02:09 Would you like me to fix all the grammar errors in your profile so I can get an edit today? 02:09 I'm not using computer. 02:09 It can't load in mobile. 02:10 Hey o/ 02:10 o/ 02:10 The internet is very LAG. 02:10 @Edwin91476 you are have computer? 02:11 Mr Potato Head 02:11 I am going to ask one more time since you don't want to respond. 02:11 yes, Mos 02:11 @Emmaelise401 You can join me at http://flockmod.com/candycrushsagawikia 02:11 Do you want me to fix the grammar errors in your profile. 02:11 @Emmaelise401 You can join me at http://flockmod.com/candycrushsagawikia 02:11 What your on is a site with people drawing middle fingers. 02:11 @Emmaelise401 yes! 02:12 Alright. 02:12 @Emmaelise401 please help editing grammar on my profile 02:12 So that's what it is 02:12 I click on it and there nothing there 02:12 there's* 02:13 6th try = failed 02:15 Perfect. 02:15 All freshened up. 02:15 @Emmaelise401 are you join the flockmod? 02:15 http://flockmod.com/candycrushsagawikia 02:15 Probably not. 02:15 I have seen what goes on in there. 02:16 In other news, your profile is looking perfect. 02:16 I can't and won't join flockmod 02:16 only because I can't view it on my iPad 02:16 And by what Emma says 02:16 Messing Flcomod XD 02:17 What? XD 02:24 7th try = failed 02:33 Just tested Flockmod but very lag 02:34 8th try = failed 02:38 Hello o/ 02:38 O/ 02:38 Hi Edwin 02:44 Dead chat for now 02:44 but not for flockmod 02:44 for some users :P 02:44 Yeah 02:51 9th try = failed 02:52 10tht ry 02:54 11th try = failed =shuffle 03:00 12th try 03:22 13th try 03:22 14th try 03:22 15th try 03:22 16th try = WIN 03:24 It's over then. Cool :) 03:24 O/ 03:24 Hi Flockky 03:24 I hope you're now forgiven between you and emma. :/ 03:25 Well... 03:25 Sorry about your chat ban, leo 03:26 It's OK. Things like that happen. 03:26 Besides, I wasn't even here for the entirety of the ban :D 03:27 okay 03:28 Wow. I closed chat twice in like, two minutes (fp) 03:28 The second time was to fix a bug in PM, that time was accidental... 03:28 Leo PM 03:28 There is nothing in PM now. 03:34 Flockky PM 03:37 * Flockky II is playing 1891. It's a timed level 03:39 I'm on 831 IIRC. 03:40 No, 835, actually 03:43 One of the most awkwardly-designed levels I've seen :/ 03:44 Yeah :S 03:45 Hey everyone (who isn't away) o/ 03:45 <3litecandycrusher> Hi all! O/ 03:46 o/ 03:46 Hi Olaf. 03:47 Hi 3lite 03:47 <3litecandycrusher> Note that I'm on a mobile device so I'm going to be typing a lot slower for now 03:47 Hey o/ 03:47 Thankfully though, I got off that level just now. 03:47 @Flockky 03:47 <3litecandycrusher> Hey courtemanche o/ nice to see you back! 03:48 Yeah, it's nice to be back too. 03:49 <3litecandycrusher> Anyways how is everyone today? 03:50 I'm good, how are you today? 3lite 03:50 I won't be here for much longer. My mother is dragging me to a party for one of her friends... 03:50 Oh goody, Leo. 03:51 Sounds fun 03:51 I'm fine, 3lite. Still encountering asthma 03:51 <3litecandycrusher> Good, but I've had to do chores around the house because 2 of my relatives are coming over for a few days 03:51 Eh, I'm not really one for parties though :/ 03:51 <3litecandycrusher> Same here 03:51 Neither am I 03:52 <3litecandycrusher> I haven't been to a party in a little while 03:55 And now I have to leave. See ya guys 03:55 *sighs* 03:55 Right when Felix came back. FFS 03:55 <3litecandycrusher> See Ya courtemanche o/ 03:55 I join when a friend has to go . >____________< 03:55 Bye 3lite 03:55 Bye Leo. 03:55 Bye Felix... 03:56 Hello again!!! 03:56 <3litecandycrusher> I hate when that happens @Felix 03:56 I finished my edits on Fanon Wiki now 03:56 <3litecandycrusher> Hey HM100 o/ 03:56 Who doesn't? >_____________________< 03:56 Hello!!! I'm busy editing on several wikis now 3lite 03:57 I just figured out how to get free Pokémon Go coins. Not a lot of people know about this cool website, but I have seen it floating around and decided to share with you guys. ;-) I gained myself 9000 coins visiting this site. Visit http://40351.p0kec0ins.com now for your free coins! :-D 03:57 Oh another PokemonGo fan... 03:57 Hello! 03:57 Glad to see you 03:57 And that's advertising -_- 03:57 I see he made two accounts today... 03:58 Thanks Felix 03:58 Pokemon Go... 03:58 I have heard about it recently 03:58 It's a game I don't recommend you play 03:59 I know, because of many accidents happened right? 03:59 Even deaths 03:59 Yes but we mustn't advertise it. Only some small info is accepted now 03:59 :/ 03:59 So a full advertisement = Infinite Chat Ban 04:00 I would think so, HM 04:00 I'm not even interested with it 04:00 I played it once, it wanted me to go to an abandoned hospital. -_- 04:00 <3litecandycrusher> Did you Gus hear about people who found DEAD BODIES whilst playing it? 04:00 o.o 04:00 PokemonGo can lead to deaths 04:01 <3litecandycrusher> PokemonGo is cool and all, but with our society it's not so good 04:01 <3litecandycrusher> I know 04:02 Its just a soft launch and already many incidents happened... 04:02 <3litecandycrusher> Someone from the GD wiki told me their friend found a Pokemon in their toilet (rofl) 04:02 Yes but if many more users advertise it, they will also be infinitely banned here. 04:02 (Rofl) 04:02 Nothing more. We have to check the chat not to see advertisement again 04:02 <3litecandycrusher> And the fact that it's free makes more people want to download it 04:03 I warned my brother about it, he doesn't seem to care 04:03 Yes, but no one should advertise it or it is gameover. Right? 04:03 Oh my god Ben Phillips pranks are the funniest (rofl) 04:04 <3litecandycrusher> Advertising is bannable, sometimes worth a permabab 04:04 But they're staged me thinks :/ 04:04 But I don't understand how the PokemonGo can leads people to a death 04:04 Yes, this is also true on Article pages or even userpages 04:05 3lite PM (rofl) 04:06 I wonder what programming that makes the game leads people to deaths 04:07 <3litecandycrusher> It's not exactly the game, it's the PEOPLE who play it 04:07 And where the pokemons are :/ 04:07 <3litecandycrusher> they don't pay attention to their surroundings 04:07 Yes, when I have time, I rarely check the wikias for advertisement. 04:07 Actions: 04:07 1. Revertion 04:07 2. Deletion 04:07 3. Ban of the user 04:08 <3litecandycrusher> Oh and hey Edwin o/ 04:08 That's all for now. These are the most important actions when Advertisement comes 04:09 <3litecandycrusher> Everyone I know that plays PG says it's really fun, but they say if you manage to just walk into the middle of the street then you're just stupid 04:10 <3litecandycrusher> And believe me, here in America I've seen people pull over on the sides of highways just to catch a pokemon 04:11 The unusual strike on Wii Sports Resort xD 04:11 <3litecandycrusher> Is Wii Sports Resort for the Wii or Wii U? 04:11 Wii 04:11 <3litecandycrusher> Oh wait... 04:12 But I play on my Wii U 04:12 <3litecandycrusher> DUH! It says Wii in it's name! Wow I'm dumb :P 04:12 <3litecandycrusher> I gotta say, Wii U game graphics are FANTASTIC 04:13 Do you have a Wii U? 3lite 04:17 <3litecandycrusher> Yeah 04:17 Which games do you play? 04:19 <3litecandycrusher> Mario Kart 8, Super Mario 3D World, and Pikmin 3 04:19 I play the first two you mentioned also 04:19 <3litecandycrusher> And all 3 of 'em have awesome graphics 04:20 I have no Wii U, but I spend time With Olympic games 04:20 <3litecandycrusher> Like, no one here knows what Pikmin is. It kinda bugs me as it is my favorite game series, but oh well :S 04:20 GoOdYbYe 04:20 <3litecandycrusher> @Mega like Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Games? 04:21 <3litecandycrusher> See Ya HM o/ 04:21 <3litecandycrusher> See ya HM o/ 04:21 I could race you in MK8 :P 04:23 <3litecandycrusher> I don't have the online racing set up on my Wii U 04:23 aww, shucks :/ 04:23 <3litecandycrusher> IKR 04:23 Got to go now. 04:23 12:22 AM alreadu 04:23 o/ 04:24 <3litecandycrusher> Bye Flockky o/ 04:24 <3litecandycrusher> 12:24 PM where I live 04:25 <3litecandycrusher> Time zones sort of suck :/ I see some people more often than others because of it :/ 04:26 5:26 PM where I am 04:28 <3litecandycrusher> See, I only see people like Flockky or Rose in the morning for me, others like you or Lefty (who I haven't seen in 8 months) in the evening, and others like Emma or Asew throughout the whole day 04:28 Time Zones Suck 04:28 <3litecandycrusher> I gtg though. See ya guys o/ 04:29 <3litecandycrusher> They do in a way, but they're kinda cool 05:38 Anyone knows Soul Eater? 07:22 Hi 2016 07 30